DmC: Asgardian War
by DastanX27
Summary: Las batallas contra Kronos y Gaea han traído repercusiones que amenazan la vida de los semidioses, el panteón mas poderoso de todos se ha alzado para reclamar lo que es suyo, Midgard, una guerra entre los semidioses y los asgardianos se aproxima, en la cual se juega el destino de la tierra. Secuela de DmC: Demigod may Cry
1. Piloto

**Piloto.**

Percy se mantenía sentado en la típica posición de concentración mientras sentía la suave brisa de la playa que golpeaba su cara, a su lado estaba el legendario dios del viento, Yasuo, después de la muerte de Leo el hijo de Poseidón no podía dormir. Hace tres meses que la guerra había acabado y la única repercusión fue para él. El hijo del dios del mar detuvo su concentración, hace 1 mes había empezado a entrenar con el espadachín tratando de encontrar una manera de alejar el dolor de haber fallado.

-Yasuo-dijo Percy, el samurái respondo con alzando un poco la cabeza-¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos antes de la lucha contra Gaea?-el japonés asintió la cabeza, mientras miraba su vista a Percy.

-¿Qué te marco?-cuestiono el semidiós mirando al dios nipón.

-En mi juventud yo fui un estudiante, por así decirlo, sobresaliente. Era uno de los pocos que podía controlar el viento, un día se originó un enfrentamiento en mi pueblo, mi única misión fue defender al viejo maestro, aquel que poseía los antiguos conocimientos del pueblo-dijo Yasuo mientras controlaba el viento a su alrededor para hacer más suave la brisa-Yo fui arrogante, mi pueblo estaba en guerra y yo estaba cuidando un anciano, decidí abandonar mi misión y gracias a eso logramos ganar, pero al volver el anciano estaba muerto. Fui llevado a juicio por eso, después de todo, el anciano murió por mi culpa-.

Percy miro atentamente al maestro samurái desviar la mirada hacia el atardecer.

-Cuando se llevó a cargo el juicio, me inculparon de asesinato, yo no lo mate y trate de decírselos pero no me creían, en pocas escape y hui, estaba dispuesto a encontrar al asesino y expiarme, entonces me enfrente a mi hermano… Seguimos el código, un solo golpe… solo uno me tomo para terminarlo, me miro con odio hasta el último instante de su vida, de ahí solo me dedique a encontrar al asesino y cuando lo hice, descubrí que era una maestra de viento, como yo, en fin la lleve de vuelta, lo confeso todo… En un descuido mío, escapo. Expiado mi pecado, no le di más interés a ella, a nadie…-el samurái miro como el cielo oscuro de la noche empezaba a ser rodeado de nubes, las señales de que una tormenta se acercaba se hacían más notorias.

-En fin, hubo un momento en el que me enfrente aun samurái que cruzo camino conmigo, él era otro nivel, era más fuerte que cualquier guerrero que haya conocido y para mí eso fue un alivio, después de que me derrotara sentí que ahora podría estar en paz, pero ese bastardo resulto ser el dios Susanoo, mi padre, me convirtió en un dios, para cualquiera eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero para mí es el castigo eterno, estaré toda la eternidad buscando la paz-.

Percy miro a Yasuo, se sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba el pasado de Yasuo y si que fue doloroso, el hijo de Poseidón de cierta manera la entendía.

-¡Muévete!-grito Yasuo dando un salto para atrás, Percy hizo la misma acrobacia, en medio del aire un rayo cayó del cielo, al momento de tocar la arena genero un destello, ambos guerreros se taparon los ojos, cuando el destello termino Yasuo y Percy pudieron ver a dos hombres.

El primero poseía una pechera de cuero negra, junto a unos pantalones grises y unas botas negras, en sus hombros colgaba una fina capa roja que era ondulada por el viento. Su cabello era un rubio dorado, Percy lo veía más oscuro que el cabello de Apolo, el hombre tenía una barba de varios días, su tez morena encajaba bien con el cabello, sus ojos eran un azul que Percy jamás había visto, su físico era impresionante. En su mano derecha sujetaba un martillo cuyo metal relucía

El segundo hombre vestía una pechera de cuero del mismo color, su pantalón era negro y sus botas cafés, en sus hombros había una piel de oso que simulaba ser una capa, su físico era más grotesco, había mucho más musculo en él que en el primer hombre, su rostro era complementado por una barba café larga que llegaba hasta la mitad de su pecho, poseía un largo pelo café, peinado para atrás, que se perdía con la piel de oso, en sus dos manos se podían ver dos hachas.

-Buenas noches caballeros-hablo políticamente el segundo hombre-Me llamo Ullr y él es mi compañero Thor-

-Nórdicos, la tierra está fuera de su jurisdicción-dijo Yasuo-Así que les pido que se marchen-.

-Midgard es uno de los nueve reinos, una joya entre ellos y ustedes no han hecho nada más que arrinconarla hacía su perdición-dijo Thor mientras alzaba su martillo.

-Tranquilo Thor, no queremos una pelea así que porque no se entregan pacíficamente y así podrán conservar su vidas-dijo Ullr mientras miraba a ambos-Digan que no, quiero una buena pelea-.

Percy miro a Yasuo, el espadachín solo hizo aparecer tres Katanas más en su cinturón-No los subestimes, son dioses poderosos-dijo el samurái para desenfundar a Kaze y a una segunda katana.

-Bailemos-dijo Percy para luego materializar a Tempest de una forma brusca y atacar a ambos nórdicos, dicho ataque fu esquivado por los dioses, Ullr se agacho y Thor salto.

Yasuo apareció frente Thor y choco a Kaze con el legendario Martillo, iniciando así un combate en el aire. Percy invoco a Contracorriente y se lanzó contra Ullr, sus ojos ya se habían tornado un morado oscuro, indicando que el nieto de Tártaro no se iba a contener. Ullr choco su hacha contra la espada de Percy, el semidiós dio un salto con giro para separarse y propinarle una patada en la cara, pero su intento fue en vano, los grandes brazos de Ullr le habían protegido. Percy cambio de estrategia, su arma más fuerte se hizo presente, entonces choco a Tártaro contra las hachas, mandando a 1 metro para atrás al dios nórdico. Ullr sonrió-Ven pequeño cachorro-dijo mientras sus brazos empezaban a volverse azules.

Los metales chocaban, Thor llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que esta era una misión sería, un buen combate era un buen combate. El dios del trueno se alejó del espadachín-Sí que eres fuerte, imperdonable-dijo el nórdico para lanzarle un rayo desde su martillo, Yasuo apunto a Kaze hacía la dirección del trueno, realizo un corte y el trueno se desvió-Tu reputación te respalda-dijo el hijo de Odín mientras lo miraba.

-No sabía que mi nombre era conocido en tu mundo-dijo el samurái para luego ponerse en posición de defensa, Thor se lanzó contra él mientras cargaba electricidad en su martillo, Yasuo alzo su espada esperando el impacto, cuando este llego lanzo a Yasuo hacia el suelo, el impacto genero humo. Thor miro la escena del combate, entonces unas ráfagas anaranjadas impactaron en su cuerpo, el dios cayó al suelo, al levantarse pudo observar como una armadura cubría al hijo de Susanoo completamente-Sorprendido-dijo Yasuo con su voz distorsionada, el nórdico sonrió para luego impactar su martillo en el suelo y levantar pilares de electricidad que se dirigían al guerrero cibernético, Yasuo realizo una estocada y un muro de viento se alzó chocando contra la electricidad, destrozándose así ambos ataques.

Percy se lanzó contra Ullr, antes de poder llegar con él sus piernas se detuvieron al mirar la causa pudo ver que, de la rodilla para abajo, estaba completamente congelado. El hijo de Poseidón uso sus poderes y creo un muro con el agua de la playa, pero este se congelo y fue destruido por Ullr, Percy alzo su espadón y se protegió del impacto, aun así fue mandado a volar. Apenas pudo ponerse de pie, vio como los brazos de Ullr y sus hachas eran rodeadas en hielo, Percy invoco a Slyfer pero al momento de encenderla en fuego, su mente divago, se vio a él y aun latino jugando en la playa con Piper y Thalia.

-¡Perseo!-.

Percy volvió en sí y pudo ver como Yasuo, le había protegido del impacto, el samurái se veía algo desgastado, su armadura estaba destrozada, aunque el fuera fuerte solo había vivido unos mil años, Thor le sacaba de ventaja el cuádruple de eso, su estilo de combate era algo que el samurái no había esperado.

-Cambiemos de pareja-dijo el dios del viento para luego soltar su katana y coger dos de su cinturón y en un rápido movimiento hacer un ataque en X en el pecho de Ullr, el dios se fue para atrás, Yasuo realizo una estocada, generando un mini tornado el cual elevo a Ullr, entonces el espadachín fue hacía el, sus espadas se esparcieron en los cuatro puntos cardinales, tomo una y realizo un corte en vertical por el hombro izquierdo, tomo la segunda y fue un corte horizontal por el pecho, al tomar la tercera realizo un corte en forma de luna que empezaba desde el hombro izquierdo y se desplazaba por la piel hasta el costado izquierdo, al tomar la última realizo una estocada que mando al enemigo unos metros atrás, entonces Yasuo reapareció frente a él para darle el golpe de gracia, pero una ventisca salió de la mano de Ullr, congelando momentáneamente al samurái y sin previo aviso un trueno le impacto, destrozando su armadura por completo y haciéndolo caer a la playa, seguido por Ullr que no pudo aguantar más el dolor causado por el samurái.

Percy se quedó anonadado, su compañero había sido apaleado, miro a la dirección del dios del trueno, el cual parecía demasiado cansado. Percy perdió el control, sus ojos cambiaron, el izquierdo se volvió morado y el derecho azul cielo. Percy cargo a tártaro, mientras de su cuerpo salían esencias, una roja y una azul, sin esperar nada más cargo contra Thor, el dios del trueno se voló hacía el semidiós, mientras los rayos impactaban con Mjolnir para darle más poder, entonces el choque se dio, la energía del cielo y de demonio chocaron con el poder divino. Ambos fueron lanzados unos metros a distancia, Thor pudo ver como algo surgía de la arena y lo atrapaba por la pierna, la cabeza de un dragón metálico lo atrapo, Percy elevo la cadena con toda su fuerza para azotar al dios del trueno contra la playa, al impactar por primera vez Thor cogió la cadena y atrajo a Percy hacía él con fuerza.

El puño del mítico dios del trueno choco en la mejilla derecha de Percy, el objetivo del puño era mandar al ojiverde al suelo, pero este no se rinde tan fácilmente, el nieto de Amaterasu se sostuvo con sus manos para luego elevar su pierna y darle de lleno a Thor en la cara con una patada, luego de eso ambos se colocaron de pie. Percy vio como el martillo iba hacia Thor, entonces invoco a Slyfer, pero no evoco las llamas, simplemente usaría la fuerza bruta que estos guanteletes le daban. Percy sostuvo el impacto del martillo por poco y dio un golpe directo a la cara del dios, el hijo de Odín sostuvo la mano que estaba en su cara e invoco un trueno que le dio ambos, Percy grito mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo. Soltó todo agarre en Thor y sus brazos cayeron, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. El dios del trueno miro al héroe del olimpo, se dirigió hacia él para terminar con esto, entonces sintió una cortada en su brazo, al regresar su vista a Percy, este ya no se encontraba, giro rápidamente y vio como el hijo de Poseidón había invocado a Tártaro y le dio de lleno en el pecho, entonces cambio a Slyfer para darle una paliza en todo el cuerpo, el dios recibió todos los golpes de Jackson. Percy dio una vuelta y le dio una patada al Thor que lo mando a unos cuantos metros atrás. Percy invoco a Contracorriente para continuar la lucha pero sintió como todas sus costillas se rompían, miro la causa y vio a Mjolnir impactando en su pecho. Percy cayó y miro a Thor desde la lejanía, solo estaba sucio, nada de lo que él había hecho dio resultado.

Preparándose para lo peor, vio como el dios se acercó a él, el asgardiano tomo su martillo y fue directamente a recoger a Ullr-Esta vez los dejare vivir, pero no pienses que seré misericordioso en la próxima batalla-dijo Thor para usar parte de su cuerpo para que su amigo se apoyara en él, con su mano alzo el martillo-¡Heimdall, abre el Bifrost!-frito el dios para que luego un rayo de luz lo sacara de Midgard.

EL hijo de Poseidón, no aguanto más, sus ojos se cerraron.

-Percy, despierta-dijo una voz suave, el hijo de Poseidón se levantó y miro el origen de esa voz, Piper estaba a su lado, la chica tomo la cabeza de Percy y la puso en cierta parte de su cuerpo, que género un sonrojo en el semidiós. Piper se separó de él.

-Percy ¿Qué paso? Cuando llegamos te vimos a ti y a Yasuo en el suelo, ambos estaban totalmente lastimados-el ojiverde estuvo a punto de contestar, pero la puerta se abrió y vio a Thalia trayéndole comida en una bandeja, la hija de Zeus se sentó al lado opuesto de Piper, quedando así ambas al lado de Percy, el hijo de Poseidón les conto todo, las chicas se quedaron asombradas por el poder de los dioses nórdicos.

-¿Dónde está Yasuo?-pregunto Percy, apenas término su relato, el samurái había recibido un fuerte ataque por él.

-No te preocupes por él-dijo una voz masculina, los tres semidioses miraron el origen de la voz y pudieron ver a Anthony sentado en el marco de la ventana-El viejo despertó hace unos días y se fue a Japón en busca de respuestas-.

-¿hace unos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-cuestiono el hijo de Poseidón.

-Percy, estuviste en coma durante un mes-dijo Thalia, con ojos llorosos, ellas se enteraron de lo que había pasado por Anthony y cuando llegaron a la escena Percy estaba frio, su pulso casi ni se sentía. Piper estaba igual, ninguna de las dos lo dudo, se abrazaron de Percy, el ojiverde las abrazo con más fuera, no quería perderlas de ninguna manera.

-Bueno, lamento arruinar el momento romántico, pero Percy es hora de que pases a las grandes ligas-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono el nieto de Tártaro.

-Es hora de que te enseñe el Devil Trigger-dijo Anthony con una mirada llena de determinación mirando a Percy. El ojiverde asintió, la próxima vez que se enfrentara a Thor o Ullr estaría más que listo para hacerlos morder el polvo.

 **En otra parte.**

Un hombre con un traje negro, cabello negro peinado para atrás tez aperlada y ojos morados, se sentaba en una banca junto a un anciano que llevaba un parche en el ojo.

-Así que no hay forma de solucionar esto pacíficamente, ¿eh Odín?-dijo el hombre con cierta molestar en su voz.

-Lo siento, viejo amigo, les di la tierra a los dioses solo para ver los estragos a través de la historia. La era de los panteones se acabó, es hora de que el máximo panteón recupere lo que le pertenece-dijo el anciano mientras lo miraba.

-Espero que estés preparado para la guerra, porque esta vez no me contendré-dijo el hombre para levantarse y marcharse del lugar.

-Claro que lo estaré Tártaro, claro que lo estaré-dijo Odín mientras dos cuervos se colocaban en sus hombros.

 **Bueno muchachos, aquí está el inicio de DmC: Agardian War, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentarios y críticas pueden dejarlas con un review. No se olviden de darle Follow y Favorite ya que eso me inspira en actualizar más rápido, ah y su review también es importante. Bueno sin nada más que decirle mis queridos lectores, me despido**

 **DastanX27**


	2. Coraje

**Coraje.**

Percy se acababa de despertar, pudo observar a Thalia y a Piper, las cuales seguían durmiendo, y sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho. Ambas eran diferentes, pero las necesitaba para estar en paz. Se sentó en la cama y acaricio el cabello de las dos hermosas mujeres frente a él. Pudo sentir como Thalia se empezaba a levantar, al hacerlo la mirada de la pelinegra se fijó en los ojos verde mar que tanto la atraían. Thalia se levantó hasta estar a horcajadas sobre él y se besaron. Al hijo de Poseidón le encantaban los besos de Thalia, podía sonar cliché pero los besos de la hija de Zeus le hacían sentir leves descargas eléctricas que le encantaban.

Después de varios minutos, ambos semidioses se separaron. Percy sintió como, Piper se despertaba al ver a la hija de Afrodita el muchacho no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa y un beso de buenos días, el cual alegro mucho a Piper. Los semidioses estuvieron hablando sobre cualquier tema en particular. Hacia un tiempo que el campamento había empezado a desactivar la magia que mantenía el clima cálido para poder disfrutar las nevadas y el frio daba hincapié a querer mantenerse en la cabaña, pero el entrenamiento de héroes era necesario. Las chicas fueron a las duchas dentro de la cabaña de Poseidón para alistarse y desayunar antes de los entrenamientos.

El hijo de Poseidón, se levantó y se vistió. Su ropa consistía en un pants deportivo azul y una camiseta negra de manga larga. El joven semidiós se puso sus zapatillas deportivas, y salió caminando a la arena. La suave y fresca brisa le hacían pensar en todo lo que había pasado, hacía ya tres meses desde su incidente con los dioses asgardianos y no había noticia de ellos. Le había pedido a Reyna que le avisara cualquier cosa que los romanos pudieran descubrir, pero no había rastro de ellos. El ojiverde llego al campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver varios maniquís, invoco a Contracorriente y cerro lo ojos, concentrándose. Percy despejo todo en su mente y dejo salir la energía en su espada. El arma empezó a brillar de un color rojizo dorado y entonces la energía salió disparada, mandando a volar a Percy y a su espada, la cual termino clavada a unos metros delante de él. El héroe del Olimpo, se levantó y cogió su arma, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y se quedó mirando la hoja de la espada que le había acompañado desde el principio.

 **Flashback.**

Percy se encontraba chocando su espada contra la de Anthony, el cual tenía una sonrisa de confianza, ambos saltaron para atrás, alejándose uno del otro, el semi-demonio se llevaba al semidiós a entrenar en el castillo de Tártaro, donde este último no tendría razón alguna para contener su poder.

-Muy bien tío, solo debes concentrarte-dijo el castaño para colocar su arma en su espada-Este es el último intento que tendrás, intenta darme-.

Después de haber sido derrotado por los asgardianos, Anthony le había dicho que lo entrenaría para desbloquear una nueva etapa de su poder, pero para eso debería ser capaz de canalizar una fracción de este y concentrarla, de esa forma él podría crear un vínculo y coger más poder como si se tratase de una fuente.

Percy alzo su arma hacía Anthony y luego la giro para que quedara de manera horizontal, viendo su reflejo en la hoja, entonces paso la mano izquierda por la hoja, específicamente por la palabras grabadas por su madre, cerro sus ojos. Entonces empezó a canalizar energía en la espada, viro la espada para que la hoja apuntara hacia abajo y con un suave movimiento la hizo girar alrededor de él, para después alzarla con la intención de realizar un corte y liberar la energía, pero a medio camino la energía se liberó y lanzó al hijo de Poseidón contra una pared.

Anthony, se quedó mirándole, cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Se dirigió hacia su pupilo y le ayudo a levantarse. El hijo de Poseidón ensombreció su mirada, no importaba cuanto lo intentara siempre fallaba.

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo el ojiverde.

-Si puedes hacerlo, solo debes concentrarte-.

-¡Hemos intentado esto al menos un centenar de veces!-dijo Percy dejando salir su ira-No importa cuánto trate de concentrarme no mantengo esa energía-.

-No te estas concentrando como debería ser-el castaño miro a los ojos al pelinegro-La verdadera concentración ese esa pequeña línea entre el dolor y la serenidad, cualquiera puede mantener su mente en blanco, pero mantener un equilibro en ellos mismos es lo más difícil, tu logras hacerlo por un momento, pero la ira termina desbordándote-.

Percy abrió los ojos ante esa revelación, Anthony continuo-No dejas de pensar en la muerte de tu madre, en la de Paul, en la de Leo. Sigues guardando tanto rencor que no logras ver todo lo positivo a tu alrededor-Anthony se dirigió hacia donde estaba Contracorriente la tomo por la hoja y se viro hacia Percy, haciendo que el mango quedara frente a él. El hijo de Poseidón tomo su arma y miro como Anthony le sonreía.

-Bien, hemos terminado por el momento, te buscare luego para seguir con tu entrenamiento. Debo encargarme de cierto asunto-dijo el semi-demonio para luego abrir un portal y despedirse. El hijo de Poseidón solo se quedó mirando su espada durante un tiempo antes de retirarse.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Percy sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, reconoció la esencia de la persona y no pudo evitar sonreír. Piper le estaba abrazando mientras sus manos se movían levemente por el abdomen y el pecho del semidiós. Percy se volteo y la abrazo, después de un tiempo ambos jóvenes se separaron. Piper invoco la katana que Amaterasu le había regalada y se puso en guardia. Percy alzo la ceja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quieres pelear?-la chica asintió ante la pregunta de su novio.

-Thalia siempre te mantiene ocupado en la arena-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-Aprovechando que está entrenando a Jasón, puedo tenerte para mi sola un rato-Percy cerro los ojos e invoco a Kusanagi.

Ambos se pusieron en una pose de pelea, mientras ella sostenía la espada con las dos manos y apuntando la punta a su pecho, Percy tenía a Kusanagi en una sola mano, la cual estaba a la altura de la cintura, separada por unos cuantos centímetros de su cadera.

-Uno, dos, tres…-conto la castaña para lanzarse a luchar contra el semidiós, la chica realizo una estocada. El ojiverde esquivo el ataque moviéndose a la derecha, Piper viro en su propio eje, realizando un ataque consecutivo. El ojiverde se sorprendió, levanto su katana para bloquear el ataque de la hija de Afrodita.

-Nunca pregunte las reglas-dijo el ojiverde dándole una sonrisa a su novia.

-Las mismas que el kendo, el primer golpe se lo lleva todo-dijo la chica con un tono coqueto.

Percy dio un salto para atrás, y para su sorpresa, Piper le siguió lanzado estocadas a una gran velocidad. El hijo de Poseidón trago en seco, desde que ella y Thalia habían recibido la bendición de su abuela eran más rápida al momento de realizar ataques, incluso más rápidas que él. El espadachín estaba teniendo problemas en esquivar de Piper, entonces se detuvo y bloqueo el ataque de la chica, tomando su mano y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, específicamente ella sobre él. Piper simplemente miro al hijo de Poseidón y se sonrojo, eta posición le traía cierto recuerdos, entonces sintió como la hoja de Percy tocaba su antebrazo-Gane-.

Piper se puso como piedra, y miro a Percy algo enojada, él había planeado esto y ella debía vengarse-Así que ganaste, supongo que debo recompensarte-dijo con una voz coqueta que hizo que Percy tragara en seco, la chica se acercó al joven, sus labios se estaban rozando, el ojiverde quería acortar la maldita distancia y justo antes de hacerlo la chica se levantó-Muy bien es hora de irnos-Percy simplemente se quedó petrificado mientras la chica se iba al Gran Comedor.

El joven guerrero no perdió tiempo. Se levantó y corrió hasta atrapar a la chica y la beso de una manera apasionada, Piper soltó un leve gemido, justo cuando ella iba a colocar sus brazos en el cuello del hijo de Poseidón, un rayo de luz golpeo en el Puño de Zeus, atrayendo la atención de todo el campamento. Percy se tensó, eso solo podía significar una cosa, los asgardianos estaban aquí, sin perder más tiempo cogió la mano de Piper y empezaron a Correr, la hija de Afrodita pudo ver a Percy materializar a Tártaro y sostenerla con fuerza, entonces llegaron al lugar del impacto y pudieron ver a varios semidioses de Ares en el suelo y frente a ellos a un guerrero.

La apariencia del guerrero no era muy diferente a la de Thor, tenía un cuerpo grotesco y musculoso, llevaba una armadura de un color azul oscuro con detalles plateados, llevaba unas hombrearas que parecían ser hechas para destrozar enemigos, lo que sobresaltaba de su armadura era que su mano derecha estaba recubierta por un guantelete con forma de lobo, pero no había ningún orificio para sus dedos, en su mano izquierda portaba un espadón de al menos dos metros, según Percy, su piel era pálida, su cabello era castaño y largo lo tenía atado en forma de coleta, en su rostro había una barba de candado, sus ojos eran un azul cristalino, cuya mirada era fría.

-Así que esto es todo el coraje de los héroes griegos-dijo el hombre mientras alzaba su espada para acabar con los hijos de Ares, entonces se detuvo y centro su vista en Percy-Tu eres el guerrero del cual Thor me hablo-.

Al escuchar el nombre del dios del trueno, no pudo evitar apretar el mango de Tártaro, ambos guerreros se miraron, entonces el asgardiano sonrió-Me enviaron aquí para destruir el campamento, y esa es mi intención, pero yo soy el dios del coraje y del honor, mi nombre es Tyr, el honorable, así que te propongo un trato si logras derrotarme salvaras a todos tus amigos, no tengo que mencionar que pasara si no me ganas, ¿o sí?-el dio sonrío.

-Hay una arena a unos cien metros en línea recta, puedes adelantarte-dijo el nieto de Tártaro, el dios del coraje asintió y camino hacia la arena, el hijo de Poseidón estuvo a punto de seguirlo hasta que fue detenido por Thalia y Piper, ambas chicas tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Percy, la última vez quedo en coma durante un mes y eso que estuvo con Yasuo para ayudarle. El ojiverde miro los ojos azules y caleidoscópicos, luego paso su mirada a los demás semidioses, para ellos, este era su único hogar, él no podía fallar, no podía volver a hacerlo. Entonces hizo desaparecer a Tártaro y cogió la mano de Thalia, apretó con más fuerza las manos de las chicas y sonrío.

-Este es el hogar de muchos de nosotros, no voy a permitir que sea destruido, tengo otra razón para ganar-dicho esto las chicas soltaron la mano de Percy y junto con el resto de semidioses lo acompañaron a la arena, listo para enfrentarse a esa deidad.

Percy se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del dios nórdico. Invoco a Tártaro y se lanzó con todo lo que tenía, Tyr realizo lo mismo, se sorprendió al ver que el semidiós no retrocedió ante su fuerza, al mirar los ojos del mortal se sorprendió. Los ojos del nieto de Tártaro ahora parecían ser una especie de orbe cuya mezcla entre azul cielo y morado formaba un espiral. Entonces el hijo de Poseidón acertó un puño en la cara de Tyr distrayéndolo lo suficiente para darle un corte con Tártaro que lo mando a varios metros de distancia. El nieto de Amaterasu se volvió a lanzar, pero esta vez cambio de arma a Kusanagi, y empezó a realizar estocadas a diestra y siniestra, entonces pateo a Tyr en el pecho para alejarse de él y empezó a canalizar la energía de viento de la katana, el dios sonrió y su cuerpo se vio sumergido en una aura celeste, Percy soltó las ráfagas de viento y todas fueron lanzadas una tras otra contra el guerrero, pero este no trato de evitar simplemente cargo hacía el semidiós cuya sorpresa creció más al ver que su ataque no hacía efecto en él. Y en menos de un segundo Tyr estaba frente a Percy lanzando un golpe con su guantelete de lobo, pero el joven semidiós se hizo para atrás y cambio de arma.

El guantelete de lobo fue atrapado por los guanteletes del mítico Drakon, Slyfer, Percy utilizo toda su fuerza en parar ese ataque, entonces pudo ver como Tyr lanzaba un corte con su espada hacia su costado, soltó una de sus manos para detener el ataque. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, solo tenía una opción en su mente pero tenía miedo. Pudo divisar a Piper y a Thalia, a todos, él siempre era el que salvaba el día, si no lo hacía ahora les fallaría no solo a ellos, si no a Leo por no haber protegido a su hermana. Entonces Percy, suspiro hondo y el fuego empezó a emanar de los guanteletes. Tyr sintió el calor y alejo su mano de lobo y pudo ver a Percy dándole un golpe en el pecho, dejando aturdido al dios del coraje. Tyr se sorprendió, Ullr le había contado que el semidiós no era un juego y que le habían ganado simplemente porque no lucho serio. El nórdico recupero la postura y miro al hijo de Poseidón.

-Cuando te enfrentaste a Ullr, pude sentir miedo en ti, y cuando llegue aun lo sentías, dime joven héroe ¿a que se debe que ya no tengas miedo?-cuestiono el guerrero.

-Una cosa es meterse conmigo, otra cosa es hacerlo con mis amigos-dijo para invocar a Tempest y lanzar la cadena, Tyr lanzo una estocada pero se sorprendió cuando el arma cambio de dirección, a la derecha unos cuantos metros y atrapo su brazo. Percy empezó a forcejear pero la fuerza física de Tyr lo atrajo hacia él. Invocando a Tártaro el campeón del Olimpo choco espadas con el dios del honor. Entonces de la nada salió volando. Miro a Tyr, el cual ahora era rodeado por un aura roja, y sus ojos resplandecían en dorado. El dios se movió a una velocidad impresionante y acorralo a Percy, sosteniéndolo del cuello con su guantelete de lobo.

-Se acabó pequeño héroe-.

Percy coloco el arma cerca de la cabeza de Tyr, entonces empezó a canalizar energía. El muchacho sonrío y dijo.

-Apenas está empezando-.

Acto seguido la energía exploto en plena cara del dios, el cual soltó a Jackson tras ese impacto. Percy invoco a Slyfer y lanzó puñetazos en el pecho del dios, seguido por un combo de golpes, Tyr soltó su espada y con su mano detuvo el puño derecho de Percy, y son pensarlo lo azoto varias veces en la tierra.

Piper sostenía fuertemente a Thalia, ella quería entrar tanto como la hija de Zeus, pero esta era la batalla de Percy. Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era esperar, porque ella sabía que el ojiverde iba a ganar, de una manera u otra.

Tyr se detuvo y miro al semidiós-¿Sabes cómo perdí mi brazo muchacho?-dijo mientras su aura desaparecía.

-No pero se cómo vas a perder el ojo-Acto seguido Percy saco a Ebony y disparo al dios en plena cara, aprovechando la distracción Percy logro separarse, escucho la risa del dios, las balas solo habían realizado leves moretones-Muy bien pensado-dijo.

Percy miro como el dios atrajo su arma hacía el-Es una lástima que esto se tenga que acabar, prepárate muchacho porque voy a ir con todo mi poder-dijo para que su cuerpo fuera rodeado de un aura dorada, entonces alzo su arma y fue a toda su velocidad. El hijo de Poseidón invoco a Contracorriente y cerró los ojos. Empezó a canalizar energía en su espada.

Entonces recordó, los buenos momentos con su madre, a Piper, a Thalia, a su padre, a Leo, a todo lo que lo hacía estar en paz y luego recordó lo malo, la muerte de su madre, de Leo, de cada semidiós que pudo haber salvado. Y entonces abrió los ojos, los cuales ahora eran verde mar pero con energía morada y celeste apareciendo y desapareciendo como si fueran rayos, la hoja de su arma se volvió dorada y entonces los choques de arma sucedieron, ambos guerreros chocaron su coraje, viendo cuál de los dos era el más poderoso.

Percy empezó a ser rodeado por su aura roja oscura y entonces en pleno choque dio un salto sobre Tyr, todos los semidioses se quedaron boquiabiertos, Percy cambio en menos de un segundo a Tártaro, cuya hoja también era dorada y libero toda la energía en la espalda de Tyr, creando una mini explosión. El dios escupió sangre para luego impactar contra el suelo creando un cráter. Percy simplemente cayó de rodillas, su arma desapareció. El campamento entero soltó un grito de energía.

 **Bueno, bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, lamento la demora en actualizar, el colegio no me ha dado un suspiro pero bueno ya estoy de vacaciones y ya tengo tiempo para actualizar, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de dar Favorite and Follow, cualquier comentario positivo, duda, o amenazas a muertes pueden dejarlo con un review. Hasta pronto.**


	3. Declaración de Guerra

**Declaración de Guerra.**

El campamento había estallado en euforia, su campeón había derrotado al dios del honor. Percy miro a Tyr en el suelo, suspiro pesadamente y se volteo, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, ardía, enfrentarse a un dios como él era algo que no quería repetir más. Entonces se quedó helado, escuchaba la risa de Tyr, el campamento quedo en un silencio muerto mientras veían como el dios se levantaba. La armadura del nórdico estaba destrozada dejando ver su pecho que estaba lleno de cicatrices, su espada se encontraba rota a la mitad.

-Debo admitir que eres fuerte muchacho-dijo para aparecer frente a Percy, dejándolo impactado por su velocidad-Pero te llevo años de ventaja-.

Percy solo pudo evitar el ataque de la espada, pero no se esperó que el guantelete de Tyr siguiera intacto y lo aprisionara por el brazo-¿Sabes cómo obtuve el guantelete? Después de haber evitado el fin de los tiempos, perdí mi mano ante Fenrir, por eso uso este guantelete. Para demostrarles a todos que hasta el más fiero lobo puede ser apresado-.

El campamento entero saco todas sus armas para lanzarse contra el dios-No me hagan reír-Dijo para luego expulsar su energía rojiza para mandar a volar a todo aquel que se atreviera a lanzarse. Tyr miro al ojiverde-Nuestro trato sigue en pie, no destruiré a tu campamento, pero no puedo dejarte vivir. Son órdenes, después de esto me asegurare de darte el entierro de un digno guerrero-.

La espada partida se alzó para darle un golpe final al hijo de Poseidón, el cual al haber recibido el impacto de la energía rojiza liberada unos momento antes se encontraba en peores circunstancias, cuando el nórdico bajo su espada una pequeño pájaro hecho de energía impacto en su pecho obligándolo a soltar a Percy, luego recibió el impacto de otros once pájaros.

Percy volteo y miro al responsable de eso, frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, su complexión era delgada, sus ropas consistían en un kimono azul, llevaba una especie de hombreras de las cuales descendía una capa de un color azul más oscuro que el de su kimono, en su cintura portaba dos espadas, en su hombro derecho estaba un pequeño pájaro, pero a diferencia de los que estaban hechos de energía este era real, sus ojos eran una combinación de azul eléctrico con gris, su cara era alargada y sus facciones reflejaban serenidad y tranquilidad, su cabello era color castaño y era tan largo que aquel hombre se había realizado una cebolla para evitar tener una coleta.

-Te pediré amablemente que dejes en paz a mi sobrino-dijo aquel hombre.

-Hachiman-dijo Tyr mirando al hombre mientras apretaba el agarre en su espada.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo un trueno retumbo a la lejanía, y ante ellos aparecieron los 14 dioses olímpicos. Tyr al verse superado en poder soltó al hijo de Poseidón.

-Ya que el rey se ha aparecido… Zeus, el padre de todo ha declarado la guerra contra tu panteón, Midgard volverá a pertenecer a la nueve mundos- Antes de que el rey de Olimpo pudiera hacer un rayo de luz que cayó del cielo se llevó a Tyr. Percy no pudo aguantar más el dolor en su cuerpo y cayó en la oscuridad no sin antes ver desaparecer a aquel guerrero que se hacía llamar su tío.

Sus ojos se abrieron, Percy se ecnontraba en su cabaña, podía sentir vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. Intento levantarse pero estaba tan lastimado como para hacerlo, su batalla contra el dios nordico lo había dejado agotado, al levantarse pudo ver que llevaba puesto unos pants deportivos negros y una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga. Noto que su cabello estaba mas largo de lo normal.

-Acelere el crecimiento de tu cuerpo-.

Percy volteo y se topó con Apolo sentado en una silla al extremo de la habitación. El dios del sol se levanto y se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia el semidiós, el ojiverde miro la habitación, era pequeña y estaba alumbrada con unas pocas velas en las paredes, pudo notar el símbolo omega en una de ellas.

-Estas en mi primer templo-dijo la deidad mientras le ayudaba a levantarse-El dios nórdico te lastimo demasiado y no me quedo mas remedio que venir aquí para sanarte-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-cuestiono el héroe del olimpo mientras salían de la habiación y miraba que estaban en una isla.

-Unas cuantas horas-entonces el dios los teletransporto al Olimpo, al llegar Percy pudo observar a los líderes de las cabañas y Jasón y Reyna. Todos ellos estaban sentados en lo que parecían ser tronos, al llegar al suyo, Percy fue recibido por un abrazo por parte de Piper y Thalia las cuales le ayudaron a sentarse y se mantuvieron a su lado.

Un rayo de luz ilumino la sala y ante los semidioses aparecieron los 14 Olímpicos, Percy sintió la mirada de su padre y le dedico una sonrisa Poseidón suspiro y sonrió en respuesta, le alegraba saber que su hijo estaba bien.

-Semidioses, estamos aquí reunidos para hablar sobre un tema importante, como ustedes pudieron observar un dios desconocido hizo presencia en el Campamento Mestizo-dijo Zeus mirando a sus dos hermanos para luego dirigir su mirada al ojiverde-Tu abuelo nos contó lo que estaba por venir y hemos estado deliberando como podemos afrontar este desafío, hemos decidido unir a romanos y griegos aquí en el olimpo, aquellos que sean capaces de luchar en esta guerra-.

Percy cerró los ojos, cuando sucedió la guerra contra Kronos, él había dejado a todos los menores de 14 años en el campamento debido a su falta de experiencia y porque en si eran niños, en sus cálculos el ejército unido de romanos y griegos formaban un batallón de al menos 500 personas, sin contar a todo chico de menos de 14 años, suspiro tenían difícil las de ganar-Hasta el momento solo han mandado dioses, no sabemos de lo que es capaz su ejército-musito Piper mientras miraba a Percy.

-No es por ser pesimista, pero la batalla será dura-dijo Percy mientras abría sus ojos-Yo no he sido capaz de derrotar a ninguno de los que han venido hasta ahora-.

-Por eso están aquí-dijo Hera mirándolos-Cuando nos enteramos de tu origen y de esta amenaza se forjo una alianza entre nosotros y el panteón japonés-esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos menos Percy, Piper y Thalia.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí-dijo una voz que sorprendió a todos los semidioses en la habitación, detrás de ellos se encontraba el mismo hombre que había salvado a Percy unas horas antes, a su lado estaba nada más que Yasuo.

-El imperio nipón no posee un ejército de semidioses como ustedes divinidades griegas-dijo mientras miraba a Zeus y compañía-Pero nosotros podemos ayudar en su guerra, lo único que pasara es que la leyes antiguas deben romperse-.

Esa afirmación genero un silencio en la sala de trono, los semidioses sabían que sus padres estaban bajo aquellas reglas que les impedían estar con ellos y involucrarse directamente en los conflictos. Percy se levantó y miro a su padre, Poseidón entendió su mirada, era un pedido de apoyo y esta vez no lo iba a dejar pasar. El dios del mar se levantó de su trono, con su tridente formándose en un mano derecha y la misma mirada de determinación que tenía su hijo.

-Si es necesario romper las leyes antiguas, lo hare-ante esa declaración el resto de los dioses lo acompaño, incluso Hera lo hizo, el único que se quedó en su lugar fue Zeus. El rey de los dioses esbozo una sonrisa y se levantó también-Es hora de recuperar todo nuestro poder-esto genero una mirada de confusión en la mayoría de los semidioses.

-Cuando llegamos aquí, a estas tierras, dejamos una esencia de nuestro poder en Grecia y Roma-explico Hades-Sabíamos que algún día llegaríamos a necesitarla, es un poder que se ha acumulado desde el fin de la primera guerra contra los titanes hasta el día de hoy-.

-Necesito hablar con Percy-soltó Jasón de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

El hijo de Poseidón se levantó lentamente y siguió al hijo de Júpiter, llegaron al coliseo donde Percy y Kronos habían tenido su ultima batalla. Al llegar Jasón saco una espada cuya hoja era de color plateada, dio unos pasos para alejarse de Percy y sonrió-Quiero pelear contigo-.

-Jasón no crea que sea el mejor momento-.

-Apollo te ha sanado al máximo de sus capacidades, quiero batallar contra ti sabiendo que ahora estas sano-.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, Percy invoco a Contracorriente y la sostuvo firmemente mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea. Jasón sonrió-No quiero que te contengas hijo de Neptuno-dijo en tono de provocación.

-No planeo hacerlo hijo de Zeus-.

En menos de un segundo Percy se movió a un velocidad increíble para terminar la pelea, se sorprendió al ver a Jasón atacándolo a su misma velocidad-He recibido la bendición de Marte, Apolo y Mercurio-soltó el romano con un tono orgulloso. Percy solo sonrío mientras se alejaba del choque de espadas con un salto hacia atrás. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió lentamente, en su mano ahora estaba Kusanagi, de un momento a otro apareció frente a Jasón. El hijo de Júpiter se preparó para interceptar el golpe, pero en ese mismo instante Percy desapareció. Jasón sintió la patada de Percy desde su espalda, la cual fue capaz de mandarlo varios metros hacia adelante. Entonces el también desapareció, Percy sintió la presencia detrás de él y choco su katana antes de que la espada de Jasón pudiera hacer un corte. La fuerza de ambos creo chispas al contacto de las armas. El ojiverde observo como un aura rojiza se formaba alrededor de Jasón.

-La bendición de Ares-dijo Percy entre dientes y mientras perdía terreno en el choque de armas, el hijo de Poseidón cambio de color de ojos, y en una milésima de segundos separa su katana del choque para volver a chocar armas pero esta vez su espadón rojizo estaba con él. Ambos semidioses retrocedieron unos pasos y empezaron a soltar ataques a diestra y siniestra. Jasón rodeo su espada en rayos mientras que Percy rodeo a Tártaro en su fuego rojizo, ambos choques creaban pequeñas explosiones de aire. El hijo de Poseidón decidió cambiar su estrategia y sus dos guanteletes de Drakon se hicieron presentes, detuvo la espada del preator y solto un golpe con su mano libre, se sorprendió al ver que lo había detenido, miraba como el puño del rubio se quemaba y se curaba al instante y supuso que era debido a la bendición de Apolo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Percy le dio una patada a Jasón pero en lo que estaba suspendido en el aire sintió como una mano aprisionaba su pierna. El rubio se había recuperado de su ataque y ahora los dos estaban luchando por el control. Jasón mando a volar a Percy, el cual recupero el control con la ayuda del fuego que desprendía sus guanteletes.

-¿Qué quieres probar?-dijo Percy mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al otro semidiós a los ojos.

-Solo quiero ver quién de los dos es más fuerte-dijo mientras a su alrededor su aura rojiza crecía y unos pequeñez relámpagos aparecían alrededor de su cuerpo-El hijo del rey de los dioses o el hijo del dios que es capaz de agitar la tierra-.

Los ojos de Percy habían cambiado de nuevo ahora eran un verde esmeralda donde la energía morada y celeste aparecían como un rayos. Ambos se lanzaron uno contra otro, Tártaro y la espada ahora creaban explosiones más fuertes que antes, no había tregua entre ni uno, Jasón usaba sus bendiciones al máximo junto a sus poderes como hijo de Júpiter mientras que Percy utilizaba todo el poder que tenía hasta ahora, entonces ambos chocaron sus pies y se mandaron volando al extremo de la arena cada uno, Percy se envolvió en su aura rojiza oscura y Jasón desataba todo el poder de la suya.

Ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a vencer con su ultimo ataque.

 **Muy bien, corten, guarden y suban. Muchachos yo sé que he estado desaparecido durante estos últimos meses pero ya no va a ser así lo prometo. Bueno les deseo una feliz navidad y que disfruten mucho de estas fechas. Si llegamos a los 7 reviews en este capitulo subo el siguiente antes de año nuevo, disfruten las fiestas.**

 **DastanX27**


End file.
